Hijack Shorts
by M-iikado
Summary: Collection of Hijack/Frostcup one shots, including a bunch of AUs that didn't make it into multi-chaptered stories. Rating and genre will change depending on the chapter.
1. Complicated

**Hey guys! This story is a collection of Hijack/Frostcup one-shots I write to catch a break in-between chapters of my more serious stories. You'll find a bunch of different AUs I had in mind that I couldn't turn into multi-chaptered stories, but still wanted to write anyways. They will also include prompts that weren't related to any particular song, and therefor couldn't make it into my ****_Hijack Music Drabbles_**** fic.**

**Important****: If you're ever interested, I'm ****accepting AUs or short prompts**** for those stories. However, I'm starting college again soon and I'll always prioritize my "serious" fics, so don't worry if it takes a while for me to write.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you'll enjoy those little snippets! Please let me know what you thought of it, and if there's anything you'd like to see! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONESHOT 01: Complicated<strong>

**Rating****: T**

**Genre****: Romance + Drama/Comfort**

* * *

><p><em>Jack's heart stopped for a second, as the breath he was holding got caught in his throat. His palms started sweating nervously as he stared at the brunet in front of him, trying to grasp what he'd just said. The words were fuzzy, incoherent. The boy couldn't find any concrete meaning in them, and it terrified him.<em>

_Fear. That's all Jack could think of at that moment. He was scared, he wanted to be elsewhere, anywhere. _

_« I–I don't... »_

_Barely had those words left his lips, he saw the frame of the other boy crumble in defeat; His smile vanished, his eyes became dulled and teary. _

_Jack was suffocating. He took a step back, and another, until he was running, away from the boy, away from the fear, and deep into the woods._

Jack sprung out of bed, his eyes shot wide open. He was sweaty, his bare back sticking to the bed sheets. Leaning his forehead against his knees, he sighed.

He'd been having that nightmare every night.

Crawling out of bed, and stepping under the freezing water of his morning shower, Jack closed his eyes, trying to focus on the dream he kept having.

It wasn't exactly a nightmare, per say. It was more of a hazy vision from his past, from ten years ago. A fragment of his life as a little boy, when his life had been completely over thrown by seven simple words.

«_ I think I'm in love with you_ »

Hiccup had been his neighbor and childhood friend ever since he could remember. The two of them had met by chance one day, when Jack was 9 and Hiccup was 5. Despite their obvious differences, they had a lot in common and had soon become inseparable.

But all that had changed when, eight years after their first meeting, Hiccup had suddenly confessed.

Jack had been caught off guard, scared out of his mind, and had done the only thing he could think of at the time; he ran away. He turned his back to his best friend, stuttered a pathetic excuse for an apology, and ran as far and as fast as his feet could take him.

Coincidentally, it was around that time that he had to move away, and so he never saw Hiccup again after that fated afternoon.

Jack felt sick when he looked into the mirror, his towel hanging from his waist. Thinking back on it now, he had acted cowardly, afraid of his friend's feelings and, most of all, his own.

You couldn't be haunted every night by the same face if you didn't hold strong feelings towards that person, right?

So, yes, as cliché as that sounded, it had taken a blatant betrayal on his side and ten years of self-loathing for Jack to realize that he had been in love with his childhood friend all along.

Sighing, the white-haired boy threw on some clothes and walked out of his apartment, dead-set on using his day off work to clean his head and put that horrible dream behind him.

Walking down the streets of Burgess, Jack settled for an outdoor coffee shop, and found his mind wondering back to the kid in his dream. He hadn't heard from Hiccup since that incident, but he often wondered what had become of him.

Sometimes, he even saw things or people on the street that reminded him of the boy. Like how that one stranger on the other side of the road had the same hair color, or the same eyes, or the same crooked teeth and freckled cheeks, or the same… prosthetic leg?

Jack's eyes shot wide open as he jumped out of his chair. Before common sense could kick in, he was chasing the stranger down the street, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around.

And there they were; Chestnut hair, sun-kissed freckled cheeks, and unmistakably green eyes opened wide in surprise. Ten years later, there he was…

« Hiccup? » Jack asked, his voice shaking almost as much as his hand, still clasped to the other's wrist.

The man raised an eyebrow as he recognized the nickname. « Do I know you? » he asked.

Jack couldn't blame the boy for not recognizing him. Since their last encounter, he had grown a foot taler, had bleached his hair snow-white and was now wearing vivid blue contacts over his naturally brown eyes.

He was a completely different person. Hiccup, on the other hand, hadn't changed one bit. He had grown quite a bit, maybe, but he was still the same scrawny-looking boy Jack had known as a child.

Snapping out of his daze, Jack realized that the boy was in fact waiting for an answer.

« Err, I'm Jack, remember? »

Hiccup's eyes widened, and the white-haired teen thought he saw fear cloud over them for a second as the boy stiffened, and pulled on his wrist to free himself from Jack's grasp.

« Sorry, you have the wrong guy » he lied, and turned around to walk away.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wasn't mistaken, this was Hiccup, the same Hiccup from years ago, _his _Hiccup. And his reaction spoke volumes.

« Wait! » he called, catching up with the brunet again, grabbing his shoulder.

« What do you want from me, Jack? » Hiccup spat angrily, spinning around to glare at the boy.

« So it is you! » Jack couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips.

« Of course it's me! What are you doing here? »

« I live here »

« Just my luck » the brunet groaned, rubbing his temples and hiding his face in his hand.

« What do you mean? »

« It means I don't want to talk to you, Jack » and with that, he walked away.

Jack caught up with him again, desperate of find some answers. « Are you mad at me? » he asked, following the boy closely behind.

« Are you kidding me? » Hiccup stopped suddenly, causing Jack to run into his back. The brunet turned around furiously, glaring daggers « Do you not remember how our last encounter went? Did it mean that little to you? Because, to me, this wasn't a particularly fond memory that I like to recall, thank you very much. »

« Listen, Hic » Jack stared, lowering himself so he was at eye-level with the boy « I know how you— »

« You don't know anything, Jack! » Hiccup spat « Do you have any idea how humiliated I was that day? When you just up and left? Do you ever think of how shameful I was when you felt so disgusted that you actually _moved out_? We had been friends for eight years, Jack, _eight years_! And yet I meant so little to you that you didn't even bother to hear me out and give me a proper answer! » Hiccup glared again, but his eyes showed more pain than anger. « So, yes, I am still mad at you. And if you have any consideration for my feelings, you'll stay away from me »

Jack clenched his fist, grabbing the brunet's hand as he was about to leave.

« Do you think this was easy for me? » he yelled « You were my best friend, Hiccup, you were the person that mattered the most to me! And then all of a sudden you just dropped a bombshell on me! I was seventeen, I didn't know better, and I freaked out! » he let go of the other's hand, running his fingers in his hair and pulling on his white locks « I acted like an ass, I see it now, but what did you want me to do, huh? »

« To _care_, Jack! » Hiccup spat « That's all I asked for! For you to show that I mattered at least enough to give and simple yes-or-no answer! » He took a deep breath « But clearly, I didn't » Bitting his lips, he added « Listen, none of that matters anymore, just leave me be, all right? »

« I can't! » Jack screamed, throwing his hands in the air « Can't you see that? This has been killing me for over ten years, and now that you're here I just want to make things right! »

« _Why_? » Hiccup hissed « Why can't you just forget about it? »

« Because _I love you_! »

Hiccup was stunned to silence, eyes wide and stuck to Jack as the man started fidgeting, realizing what he had just blurted out in the heat of the moment.

« I—I loved you when we were kids » he said, softly, looking down at his feet « Although I didn't know it back then, and that's probably what freaked me out so much when you confessed. You finally put a name on the feelings I had been holding towards you, and I didn't know how to handle it. I freaked out and left, but then I was forced to move out and I— » he stopped himself, realizing he was rambling nonsense. Running his hand in his hair, he spoke again « It took me a while to understand it, but I was in love with you ten years ago when we were kids, and… » Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers against Hiccup's, still not looking up « And honestly I think I might still be in love with you today »

Jack finally gathered the courage to look up. Hiccup was staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth opened. He seemed completely out of it, and Jack felt his heart sink in his stomach, realizing that was probably how the brunet had felt all those years ago.

« You were the most important person in my life, Hiccup » Jack said, lightly grabbing the boy's hand by the fingers « And I know I messed up, but even after ten years I can't get you out of my head, and I just want to make it up to you » he squeezed lightly « _Please _let me make it up to you »

All of Jack's hopes dropped when he got no answer from the boy, just and empty stare and an opened mouth. His shoulders dropped, and he was about to turn around when he felt Hiccup's fingers squeeze his own. When he turned around, the brunet was looking at him, his cheeks reddened.

« If you really want to make it up to me, you can always buy me a cup of coffee » he muttered, looking away shyly.

Jack felt a smile spread on his lips, and he laced his fingers with the boy's, using his free hand to brush over his cheek.

« Tell you what » he chuckled « How about I buy you a cup of coffee for every date I missed during those ten years, okay? »

« All right »

Hiccup was about to turn around when Jack pulled on his hand, pulling him back against his chest. A hand lifted the brunet's chin as firm and cold lips pressed gently against soft, warm ones. Hiccup's eyes snapped open, but before he could process what was happening, Jack had pulled away, pressing their forehead together.

« Hiccup » he whispered, a genuine smile finding its way on his lips « Sorry it took me ten years to do that »

Hiccup laughed softly, grabbing the other's collar and pulling him down in another kiss. « Yeah well » he whispered against his lips « It was worth the wait »

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>****: There you go! I know this particular story was a bit weird, I just had parts of the dialogs in mind and needed to build something around that! I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**Please let me know if you liked it, and don't hesitate to suggest prompts for future one shots! If you also feel like suggesting a specific song, please review on my ****_Hijack Music Drabbles_**** fic instead!**

**Thanks for reading, take care! **


	2. Love At First Sight

**Hey guys! M-iikado here with a new piece of writing! It's nothing much, really, but I hope it will at least help you wait for the next proper chapter (more on that below). Also I get weirdly introspective when I'm sleep-deprived. This is the result of a conversation I had with a friend not too long ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONESHOT 02: Love At First Sight<strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

><p>Jack Frost did not believe in love at first sight.<p>

He didn't believe in the pop song-like romance (the ones with the catchy tune) that hit you like a bus when you least expected it. He didn't believe in the teen-movie-like scenes where you saw the love of your life from across the room, where time slowed and you _knew_.

Those kinds of love were nothing but make-believes, pretty frauds disguising themselves to make you think they were the real thing.

When he was younger, his mother sometimes compared those loves to the cheap-looking fake flowers she used to buy at the one-dollar store (she was terrible at gardening, his mother). She often held one between her fingers, tapped it softly on little Jack's nose (gods, did it tickle) and said that it was easy to get it wrong when you weren't paying attention.

Those flowers were pretty enough, and looked almost convincing if you didn't look too closely. They were easy to find, easy to take care off, and they looked nice right away. But they would never be as genuine and valuable as the flowers that waited for spring and took their time to blossom.

And so, Jack didn't believe in love at first sight.

To him, the only real, genuine Love (the one with a capital L) came patiently, un-rushed. It waited for spring and took its time to blossom.

You didn't just wake up, one morning, head-over-heels in love with that one person. No, you fell slowly, softly, without even realizing it.

First, there were the things everyone could see; the colour of their eyes (a soft shade of forest green), the outlines of their face (with nose like a small-ish potato and the big round ears), the way they smiled (slightly crooked, with the buck-teeth showing between thin lips), or the feeling of their hair (a bit shaggy, and always getting in their eyes).

Then, came the little habits you only took in after spending enough time with them; how they spoke (nasally, with hand-movements too wide that often knocked over nearby glasses), how they laughed (snort-like giggles that came from the back of their throat), how they talked (with always a hint of sarcasm and self-derision).

And finally, there were the little quirks and details you couldn't notice unless you were looking very closely (like how they scrunched their nose when reading, or let their tongue poke out when they were focused).

That was why you couldn't fall in love at first sight. You had to fall in love with all those little things, one at the time. You didn't fall for a person as a whole, you fell for every individual pieces that made them who they were (and that took quite some time).

So Jack did not believe in love at first sight.

That's why, when he saw the brunet boy (with the shaggy hair and the forest green eyes) waving from across the hall (his smile crooked and showing buck-teeth between thin lips), he knew that his heart wasn't racing (and his hands sweating a bit, too) because of a cheap meaningless love that wasn't genuine and valuable.

It was because he was head-over-heels for all those little things that made the boy who he was (even though that meant going through sarcastic banters once in a while, he didn't mind much).

Because it wasn't love at first sight, but it was so much _better_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>****: There you go! This was a bit weird and nothing actually happened, but I hope you still enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you thought, and if I should try more stories like this one!**

**Also, on a more important note; I've been delaying the updates for my fic, Megalomania, but this time I have a good reason (other than because I'm a piece of shit). College is a mess, so I'm catching up on my classes, and I've also been tweaking the storyboard for the rest of the fic. Turns out I didn't like where it was going, so I had to move the chapters around a bit. Don't worry, though, I should update soon (and I might add something here, like a Halloween special ;D)**

**Thanks again for reading! xxx**


	3. Halloween

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for taking so long, college has been hell lately, and I barely managed to finish this story before Halloween! So, there you go; a little Halloween-themed fic, although nothing scary (at all, I mean really)**

* * *

><p><strong>ONESHOT 03: Halloween<strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

><p>Hiccup usually wasn't one to attend parties. Be it the obnoxious, loud ones with drinking and smoking involved or the quiet, movie-night kind of parties with only a handful of close friends, the teen had always preferred staying peacefully in his room, reading a book, or having his butt kicked at Mario Kart by his little brother, Toothless.<p>

But not this time.

This time, Astrid had personally threatened to rip out his throat if he didn't show up. It didn't help that she was hosting, either, which meant that he couldn't lie about knowing no one there. She had even pulled the "best friend" card (and, gods, he hated her for that), saying that she genuinely needed him there with her.

Hiccup knew that was a blatant lie, of course. Astrid had always been part or the popular crowd at school, and that popularity had only increased when she had joined the lacrosse team last year.

Truly, Hiccup always wondered why she kept hanging out with him, when she obviously could find better company than a stuck-up, sarcastic, socially awkward know-it-all of a nerd. But not once had the blonde girl ditched him for more interesting or open people, and he felt like he owed her for that (she did make a point to often remind him of that, too).

That's why he had showed up at her Halloween party that night, dressed up in a shaggy, oversized Viking costume that matched her own. There wasn't much a competition between the two, costume-wise, though. Hiccup's ample green shirt, brown pants and fur vest and boots were of no match to her skull-crested skirt and shoulder pads. Completed with a bloody axe (a real one she had gotten as a present from her dad), she looked exactly like a Nordic Goddess descended straight from Valhalla. On the other hand, with his metallic horned helmet too big for him that constantly fell over his eyes, Hiccup looked more like the typical runt of the litter, the one that would probably have gotten shunned by the entire village.

True to herself, Astrid had come up with the charming title of "Hiccup the Useless" as a fitting Viking name for him.

After maybe half-an-hour of failed socialising attempts on his side, Hiccup had given up on trying to act like a regular teenager amongst Astrid's friends, and had decided to take a walk outside.

So there he was, standing in the girl's garden, away from the other sweaty teens inside, getting hammered and dancing or making out with each other.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He was feeling much better now that he was away from all the commotion. The weather outside was nice, surprisingly cool for the last day of October. The night had settled in a few hours before, and although it was still a bit cold, the brunet could handle staying outside in just his costume, at least for a while.

The garden at Astrid's place was quite big, compared to the other houses in the neighbourhood. There was a long row of pine trees aligned along a white wooden fence, with even a small pond at the end of the garden.

Hiccup remembered when he was younger, the pond used to hold a couple of koi carps, and he and Astrid would often come to feed them. But after an unfortunate incident with the neighbors' cat, the Hoffersons had given up on the idea of a fish pond, and had kept it as a regular, empty pond.

But this time, the pond wasn't as empty when Hiccup noticed an odd-looking boy sitting by the water, his bare feet hovering just above the surface.

He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with frost patterns around the neck and wrists, with skinny beige pants ripped at the end and tied to his calves with brown ropes. What first hit Hiccup about the boy wasn't his outfit, though, or the long shepherd staff he was twirling in one hand. No, it was the boy's snow white hair, standing in unusual angles and falling over his eyes in bright pearly strands.

The boy was focused on the pond, not paying any mind to the new-comer and, for a moment, Hiccup considered just walking away. As intrigued as he was by the other teen, he really wasn't in the mood for any small-talk.

But, fate had it, the brunet had barely taken a step back when he tripped over a wild root and fell butt-first on the frozen grass, landing with a painful 'thump'. Immediately, he shot a glance towards the white-haired teen who was now eyeing him curiously.

Shameful and embarrassed, Hiccup stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and gave the other boy a sheepish wave. There was no turning back at this point; the teen had clearly seen him, and it would've been rude to simply turn around without a word.

« Hi… » He said, taking a step forwards.

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking at him cautiously. He glanced around, then turned back to Hiccup.

« Me? » He asked, pointing at his chest. He frowned when Hiccup gave a hesitant nod. « You can see me? » He questioned again.

« Err... Yeah? » The brunet bit his lips. Shoot, was he not supposed to? Maybe the boy really wanted to be left alone, after all… « I'm sorry » Hiccup stuttered « I didn't mean to intrude, I just— I wanted to— I can leave if you want ».

Apparently recovering from his initial shock, the boy shook his head vigorously, waving at the smaller teen to come closer, patting the rock next to him.

« I, err... Okay, yeah » Hiccup muttered, doing as he was told. He sat down, and pushed his helmet up with the palm of his hand.

"I'm Jack" the white-haired boy said, offering a dazzling smile of perfectly aligned teeth.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but only managed to stare—oogle, almost—at the stranger. Objectively speaking, and despite his pale, almost translucent skin, Jack was by far one of the most attractive people the boy had seen all night—or ever, for that matter.

The brunet shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze « Hiccup » He said, bracing himself for any oncoming joke regarding his name.

« Well, Hiccup » Jack said, without a single trace of mockery in his voice « You're a special one, you know that? ».

« I guess? » The boy eluded, not really understanding what the other had meant by that.

Apparently, the answer satisfied the older teen, whose smile only grew wider as he kept talking.

« So what are you supposed to be? » Jack asked, waving his finger in the general direction of the boy's clothes « Some sort of tiny Viking? ».

« I think you meant the burliest of Vikings! » Hiccup grinned, flexing his non-existent muscles, earning a heart-felt laugh from Jack.

« Ah yes! » the other laughed « I can see that from your indisputable raw manliness! I'm impressed! »

The brunet chuckled. « And you? I'm guessing some kind of Snow Elf, right? »

Jack's smile flattened « What? » He asked, taken off guard.

« Your costume » Hiccup explained, gesturing the taller teen's outfit. He bit his lips, praying to the gods he hadn't gotten in wrong.

« Oh, right, yeah… » Jack shook his head, like he was suddenly remembering his clothes. "My... Costume » He coughed, then looked back up at Hiccup with a grin « I'm actually the spirit of Winter, and Guardian of Fun, thank you very much »

« Right » The brunet chuckled « So _not _an elf? »

« How dare you, sir? » The other teen gasped in mock offense.

« I'm sorry, I'm sorry! » Hiccup laughed, throwing his hands up in defense « Please don't freeze me! »

« Nah! » Jack chuckled, twirling his staff above the water « I wouldn't want to ruin those cute freckles of yours »

The brunet chocked, face turning bright red, and he tried to pull on his helmet to hide his embarrassment, which only doubled the other's amusement.

« I'm _sorry_, are you embarrassed by your adorableness? » Jack asked « I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to... _Break the ice »_

Hiccup's eyes shot open wide, and he burst out laughing, arms wrapped around his middle and fingers digging in his ribs, trying to controls his hilarity. Jack bit back a laugh of his own, and leaned a bit towards the brunet.

« Well I certainly didn't expect you to have such a _meltdown_ » Jack winked, flicking the smaller teen's forehead.

Hiccup chuckled, lifting his face to look provocatively into Jack's eyes. « Don't flatter yourself. That was an awful pun. »

« How _cold _of you to say that! » Jack gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.

« Oh what? » Hiccup snorted, raising an eyebrow « Did I offend you, Frosty? »

« Very much, yes! » the white-haired teen cried out « I can't believe you'd say something so _cold-hearted_ to me! » He gasped dramatically. « And here I was, hoping to spend the evening with a lovely little viking… » He smirked at the brunet « Have you seen them anywhere? »

Hiccup gave him a crooked grin « I could always go get Astrid, if you want »

« Ah, yeah, I'd rather not » Jack frowned slightly « I saw what she did to that drunk dude who tried to hit on her »

« Yeah I guess messing with her goes against basic survival instincts » Hiccup chuckled.

At this point, they were awfully close to each other, and the brunet tried to stifle the blush creeping at his cheeks, staring at his hands to avoid eye-contact.

« So tell me, Hic » Jack leaned in a little, grabbing his ankles « What's your thing? »

« My thing? »

« Your Halloween thing! » He said, throwing his hands up « Everyone has a Halloween-related story that pushes them to dress up every year even after they grow too much for the stores to sell their size of costume » He pointed at the brunet's obviously hand-made costume « So what's your thing? »

« I don't think I have a thing » Hiccup looked down at his hands, biting his lips.

« Everyone has a thing! » Jack exclaimed « So, what, do you believe in ghosts, maybe? »

« I used to as a kid » The brunet shrugged, but frowned slightly when he saw the other grinning. He bit back a smile « Don't laugh! » He cried out « I was a very gullible kid! I believed in ghosts and trolls and dragons, too! » The boy shook his head, laughing. For years, he had driven his father insane, constantly making up theories about fantastic creatures and how to catch them. He'd run off on his own, and had gotten lost more often than he was willing to admit.

« Something tells me you still believe at least a little bit » Jack nudged him with a wink.

Hiccup looked away, shrugging « Well! » He laughed « It's hard not to believe on the night of Halloween! »

He chuckled, expecting the other to laugh loudly with him or make a snarky comeback. But, had he been watching him, he would've seen the white-haired teen looking dazed, a sad smile ghosting over his lips.

« Trust me » Jack whispered, his voice barely audible « Most people don't believe, even on that night… »

« What? » The brunet asked, pretty sure the older teen had said something.

« Nothing » Jack shot him a dazzling smile, nudging him with his shoulder.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He was sure he had heard something, but he didn't know Jack enough to push him, so he decided to drop the subject.

« Anyway what are you doing here outside alone? » Jack asked « Shouldn't you be inside with the others, hoarding all the ladies with your mad charms? »

The smaller teen huffed « I'll let you know that I am, in fact, plenty charming, thank you very much! » He crossed his arms on his chest, taking offense at what the other had implied « Besides I don't drink, and I don't like meddling with people when they're too sweaty and too drunk to hold a proper conversation »

« Ack! » Jack gasped, slamming his fist in his hand dramatically « So much for my plan to get you drunk and bringing you home with me, then! »

« Whatever, Jackass » Hiccup pulled a face at him « You act like you're such a social butterfly, but what were you doing here alone, then? »

« Observing » Jack said, leaning forwards and wiggling in eyebrows « Hunting for the next prey to take back to my lair. I'm actually a serial killer, y'know » He laughed when the brunet punched his shoulder « Nah, I'm kidding! » He chucked « I was just taking a bit of fresh air, and I'm in such a pleasant company » He winked.

Hiccup looked down at his hands, hiding the blush creeping at his cheeks and pushing his helmet back up.

« Thanks » he muttered softly.

« Actually » Jack grinned « I was talking about myself »

He laughed, and Hiccup cursed, shoving him off the rock he was sitting on, telling him to go to hell, which only increases the white-haired teen's hilarity.

« I'm kidding! I'm kidding! » Jack laughed, climbing back on the rock and dodging when the brunet tried to push him back off « You're pretty decent to be around, really » His voice became softer, a caring smile on his lips. Said smile instantly turned into a mischievous grin as he added « I mean for a talking fishbone. »

« Don't make me unleash my Viking wrath on you! » Hiccup threatened, pointing a finger at Jack menacingly.

« No, please, don't! » The other laughed, throwing his hands up in defense « I'm terrified and slightly turned on! »

Hiccup choked, face turning bright red, which only seemed to amuse the other even more.

When he finally managed to regain composure, he glanced towards the house. The living room was brightly lit, and even with the flashing lights, Hiccup could figure out the blonde girl pacing the room; Astrid was probably going mad trying to find out where he had left to, and she wouldn't hesitate to get physical if he didn't go back inside quickly.

« I should go back » he said to Jack, biting his lip, not really eager to leave « Astrid's gonna kill me if I don't. »

« She seems like she has quite a temper, no? »

« You have no idea… » The smaller teen slumped his shoulders, shuddering at the thought of Astrid getting mad at him again. He turned to Jack, pointing awkwardly towards the house « You wanna come? »

Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Hiccup noticed how his smile vanished for a split of a second before reappearing, except it didn't quite reach his eyes anymore.

« Nah! » The boy shrugged, almost nonchalantly « I think I'll stay back a bit more, I'll catch up with you later »

The brunet gave a quick nod, and tried to gulp down his disappointment. He'd been having a lot of fun with Jack, especially since he hadn't expected to meet anyone interesting that night.

If he was completely honest, he really liked the taller teen, with his oddly-coloured hair and snarky fun-loving attitude. He shoot his head. Jack didn't seem like the kind of guy to promise something and not keep that promise. If he said he's see him soon, he would. Probably. Maybe?

« I—err... Yeah » Hiccup nodded, standing up from the rock. He stood awkwardly for a second, before dusting his pants and straightening himself up, smiling sheepishly at Jack. « See you later? »

« Count on it! » Jack grinned.

The brunet smiled, and walked back towards the house. But, barely had he taken a step out of the shade of the pine trees that he was pulled back by Jack grabbing his hand. Hiccup turned around, eyebrow raised at the boy standing in front of him, grabbing both wrists with his hands. He bit back a shiver at the icy coldness of his touch.

« Actually » Jack said « I've been meaning to try something out. Close your eyes and please don't be mad »

The smaller teen frowned, but obeyed nonetheless. « I swear to God, Jack, if it's one of those screamer pranks I will kill y— »

Hiccup was suddenly cut off by a pair of freezing lips on his, and he gasped, eyes snapping open. But it only took him a second to understand what was going on, and his lids fluttered close again as he leaned into the kiss, feeling Jack grin against his lips.

Too soon to his liking, the taller boy pulled away, and Hiccup looked up at him, biting his lower lip. Jack was staring straight into his eyes, forehead pressed against his. He chuckled softly, icy breath tickling freckled skin.

« Happy Halloween » he whispered, lips ghosting over the brunet's « I'll see you around, Hic »

Hiccup was in too much of a daze to doubt anything he was told, and he mechanically walked back inside the house when Jack freed his hands. He slid the glass door open, and was brought back to reality by the thumping of the music and bitter smell of booze. Someone in the room cried out because of the cold, and the brunet closed the door, too embarrassed to look outside in case Jack was still watching.

Quickly, his eyes scanned the room to find Astrid, dead set on putting the conversation behind him and going back outside. He was nearly tackled to the ground when the blonde girl found him first.

« Hiccup where the hell have you been?! » She asked, punching his shoulder « I've been looking all over for you! »

« Astrid calm down! » The boy said, rubbing his painful limb « I was just outside in the garden! »

« In the cold? » Astrid asked suspiciously « Alone? »

« Not alone... Exactly » Hiccup eluded, looking at the floor awkwardly « I was with Jack »

Knowing Astrid, Hiccup had really expected her to scream and get mad for leaving without a word, then get annoyingly nosy in whatever had happened between the two. What he hadn't expected, though, was what she answered instead;

« Who? »

« Jack! » Hiccup repeated « Y'know, white hair, blue hoodie, perfect teeth, shit-eating grin? » When the girl still looked skeptical, he added « He was just out in the garden before I left"

« Hiccup… » Astrid said, softly, like she was afraid to scare him off « I don't know who you were talking to, but there's no Jack here, and I haven't seen anyone in the garden all night… »

« What? » Hiccup frowned, turning around towards the window « But he's just— »

He stopped dead on his track. The garden was in fact empty, with nothing outside other than the pine trees. The pond had completely frozen over and a few snowflakes when dancing down from the sky.

« But he was… »

« Hic, maybe I should take you to bed » Astrid suggested « Obviously you've had too much to drink and you're exhausted »

« I didn't— »

He hadn't swallowed a single drop on alcohol all night, he almost told her. But, looking outside, at the frozen pond that had been clear water only a second ago, and the snow covered floor with no footprints at all, he thought that maybe he did need some rest.

Hiccup followed the blonde upstairs as she helped him into a bed. He laid in the covers for a while, trying to clear his mind from everything.

Unbeknown to him, a certain winter spirit was spying him from a nearby rooftop, smiling to himself as he though that maybe Halloween wasn't such a bad time of the year after all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>****: There you go! This was short and horrible for the most part, but at least I feel like I'm contributing, so yay! Special hug to F****aisyah865 who's been an absolute sweetheart! **

**I should be uploading Megalomania next, I'm finally seeing where I can go with this story (writer's block will be the death of me), but only if college doesn't kill me first! Happy Halloween to you all, and thanks for reading/commenting!**


End file.
